


Don't Remember to Forget

by YigaClan



Category: Steven Universe (Cartoon)
Genre: F/F, Grief/Mourning, Masturbation, Multi, Polyamory
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-16
Updated: 2018-07-16
Packaged: 2019-06-11 07:50:44
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 609
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15310863
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/YigaClan/pseuds/YigaClan
Summary: Pearl harbors some grief, which is the understatement of the millennium.





	Don't Remember to Forget

Pearl is lost.

Lost without purpose. No amount of reading the stars or following tracks will lead her back to where she belongs, because that has been destroyed. And now, directionless and alone, she struggles to find something that needs her, something that she can protect. Somewhere to put all the feelings that she can’t hold inside anymore. So she puts them into her hands where they roam along her skin, making herself believe they’re Rose's, _Pink’s_ , who even is she anymore? Pearl doesn't want to remember her lies. She only wants to remember the quiet nights where Rose worshipped her body and whispered promises she couldn't keep into her core and brought her to release. _You're my only. We will win this, and when we do, I'll make a new life with you._

Her breath shudders from her body in a fluttery exhale, escaping from the tight cage of her ribs, and her legs part as if they remember what to do when she can't. 

Pink. 

Petal-soft in all the most perfect places, hands gently plucking at her sensitivities like a practiced musician, her eyes a loving tempest of brilliant clarity. 

She has never hated and loved anybody so much in her entire life.

When she was guided by the hand to stand in front of Pink Diamond while her court looked on, presenting herself with a deep curtsey, she could have never known that the same lips that graced her presence with a beaming smile most unbecoming of a Diamond would be kissing hers in the centuries to come. Her entire body seizes with a shudder when she thinks of Pink’s mouth fitting perfectly against her. Heat against heat. Pink's tongue, gentle when she spoke in dulcet tones to comfort her little renegade Pearl during waking nightmares that clung to her after the war, and gentle when it writhed inside of her and split her open like a summer peach to bring her to orgasm after screaming orgasm.

She has never hated or loved anybody so much.

Pearl spasms around her own fingers in response to the dull throb her thumb coaxes out of her clitoris, a push-pull circuit of mounting sensation that leaves her gasping and tossing her head from side to side as she makes love to herself the way Pink would have. 

_“You're perfect,”_ Pink says. _“You're perfect, you beautiful little thing. Let me see you come for me. Come on, come on. Do it loud, it's alright.”_

Pearl rolls her hips off the mattress. Her gem flickers light. Pink appears in front of her--intangible but _there_ , bright eyes, plumes of soft hair, delicate upturned nose, and goodness gracious those _lips_ , and she's naked and she looks like a _dream_

Pearl comes crying, arched like a rainbow and gushing into her fingers as Pink's likeness fades into nothing. The climax swallows her up and leaves her trembling in syrupy afterglow even as she sobs into the pillows and allows herself to hate everything for just that moment. She feels so empty it hurts. 

She lies there for what feels like hours before the bed dips on one side and she feels someone climb up and lay down before wrapping their arms around her. 

__

“Shhh,” Comes the soft voice. The hand that grasps hers has the distinct hardness of a gem nestled into its palm. 

__

Not too long after, a shorter figure crawls up onto the bed, settles in front of her with their back against her stomach. Her vision in the darkness spots a mess of lilac-silver hair. 

__

She closes her eyes and, for the first time in millenia, drifts off to sleep. 

__

**Author's Note:**

> This was basically vent porn, sorry it's so short.


End file.
